The invention relates generally to socket connectors for retaining card edge modules and, more particularly, to a low profile connector that may be used in limited space applications.
Computers and servers may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), or the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's), Small Outline DIMM's (SODIMM's) and Fully Buffered DIMM's. Typically, the modules are installed in one or more multi-pin sockets mounted on a system board or motherboard. Each memory module has a card edge that provides an interface generally between two rows of contacts in the socket. Conventionally, the card edge interface is a separable card edge interface.
There is an ongoing trend toward smaller electronic packages. This trend is accelerated by the adoption of certain standards such as the Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) standard. In systems that adhere to the ATCA standard, the space provided for module cards and connectors is limited. Space limitations require that the size of the electronic modules as well as connectors be reduced. As space restrictions occur, there is a corresponding concern for cooling of the modules and components that may be mounted on the modules. Thus, there is a continuing need for a low profile connector that may be used in space limited applications. In addition the connector must allow for sufficient airflow to provide adequate airflow for components on the modules mounted in the connector.